TULONG KAPNOY: IBC-13 to hold live telethon tonight for Typhoon 'Lando' victims
October 18, 2015 10:10 AM (By: IBC News) MANILA - In solidarity with the victims of super typhoon Lando, IBC-13 will be holding a live telethon dubbed Gabi ng Ating Awit para sa Bagyong Lando to raise funds at 9:30 p.m. tonight. Globe subscribers may donate via SMS by texting TULONGPH <10, 25, 50, or 100> to 8888. IBC stars and the PBA players, will help out in this telethon that would temporarily occupy the timeslot of Dingdong n' Lani. The first telethon conducted by the network was done this October for victims of typhoon Lando. 'Able Music International, Inc.' The Best of Boybands: Backstreet Boys (Able Music) #Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Version of: Backstreet Boys #As Long as You Love Me - Version of: Backstreet Boys #We've Got It Goin' On - Version of: Backstreet Boys #Quit Playing Games (with My Heart) - Version of: Backstreet Boys #I'll Never Break Your Heart - Version of: Backstreet Boys #It’s True - Version of: Backstreet Boys #All I Have to Give - Version of: Backstreet Boys #Get Down - Version of: Backstreet Boys feat. Smooth T. #I Want It That Way - Version of: Backstreet Boys #Larger than Life - Version of: Backstreet Boys #Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely - Version of: Backstreet Boys #The Call - Version of: Backstreet Boys #Shape of My Heart - Version of: Backstreet Boys #Drowning - Version of: Backstreet Boys #The One - Version of: Backstreet Boys A Trio Boybands: The Moffats, Hanson and Boyzone (Able Music) #Miss You Like Crazy - Version of: The Moffats #If Life Is So Short - Version of: The Moffats #I’ll Be There For You - Version of: The Moffats #Who Do You Love? - Version of: The Moffats #Girl of My Dreams - Version of: The Moffats #MMMBop - Version of: Hanson #Where's the Love - Version of: Hanson #This Time Around - Version of: Hanson #If Only - Version of: Hanson #Picture of You - Version of: Boyzone #Everyday I Love You - Version of: Boyzone #Love Me For A Reason - Version of: Boyzone #Words - Version of: Boyzone #You Needed Me - Version of: Boyzone #Baby Can I Hold You - Version of: Boyzone The Greatest Hits: Michael Jackson (Able Music) #Rock with You - Version of: Michael Jackson #Thriller - Version of: Michael Jackson #Will You Be There (Free Willy) - Version of: Michael Jackson #Beat It - Version of: Michael Jackson #Heal the World - Version of: Michael Jackson #She's Out of My Life - Version of: Michael Jackson #Billie Jean - Version of: Michael Jackson #Remember the Time - Version of: Michael Jackson #Bad - Version of: Michael Jackson #Black or White - Version of: Michael Jackson #Smooth Criminal - Version of: Michael Jackson #Jam - Version of: Michael Jackson #The Way You Make Me Feel - Version of: Michael Jackson #You Are Not Alone - Version of: Michael Jackson #They Don't Care About Us - Version of: Michael Jackson The Best of Boybands: NSYNC (Able Music) #It's Gonna Be Me - Version of: NSYNC #Selfish - Version of: NSYNC #I Want You Back - Version of: NSYNC #I'll Never Stop - Version of: NSYNC #Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy) - Version of: NSYNC #Falling - Version of: NSYNC #This I Promise You - Version of: NSYNC #Sailing - Version of: NSYNC #Tearin' Up My Heart - Version of: NSYNC #Bye Bye Bye - Version of: NSYNC #For the Girl Who Has Everything - Version of: NSYNC #Pop - Version of: NSYNC #Gone - Version of: NSYNC #(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time on You - Version of: NSYNC #Girlfriend - Version of: NSYNC The Greatest Hits: Christopher Cross (Able Music) #Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) - Version of: Christopher Cross #Think of Laura - Version of: Christopher Cross #Every Turn of the World - Version of: Christopher Cross #Sailing - Version of: Christopher Cross #Swept Away - Version of: Christopher Cross #Ride Like the Wind - Version of: Christopher Cross #No Time for Talk - Version of: Christopher Cross #Loving Strangers - Version of: Christopher Cross #Charm the Snake - Version of: Christopher Cross #Say You'll Be Mine - Version of: Christopher Cross #I Will (Take You Forever) - Version of: Christopher Cross feat. Frances Ruffelle #All Right - Version of: Christopher Cross #Is There Something - Version of: Christopher Cross #Never Be the Same - Version of: Christopher Cross The Best of Boybands: Westlife (Able Music) #Fool Again - Version of: Westlife #Flying Without Wings - Version of: Westlife #Swear It Again - Version of: Westlife #If I Let You Go - Version of: Westlife #I Have a Dream - Version of: Westlife #My Love - Version of: Westlife #I Lay My Love on You - Version of: Westlife #Queen of My Heart - Version of: Westlife #Evergreen - Version of: Westlife #World of Our Own - Version of: Westlife #Close - Version of: Westlife #Uptown Girl - Version of: Westlife #When You're Looking Like That - Version of: Westlife #Unbreakable - Version of: Westlife #Seasons in the Sun - Version of: Westlife Female Lorn Ballads (Able Music) #How Can I Not Love You - Version of: Joy Enriquez #Take A Bow - Version of: Madonna #Hero - Version of: Mariah Carey #All 'Bout the Money - Version of: Meja #I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us - Version of: Expose #Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) - Version of: Vanessa Williams #Born to Make Me Happy - Version of: Britney Spears #Just Because I Love You - Version of: Lina Santiago #That's The Way It Is - Version of: Celine Dion #Brown Eyes - Version of: Destiny's Child #Before I Fall in Love - Version of: Coco Lee #Baby Now That I've Found You - Version of: Alison Krauss #I Could Fall In Love - Version of: Selena #Sunshine - Version of: Gabrielle #American Pie - Version of: Madonna The Greatest Hits: Christina Aguilera and Britney Spears (Able Music) #Genie in a Bottle - Version of: Christina Aguilera #I Turn to You - Version of: Christina Aguilera #What a Girl Wants - Version of: Christina Aguilera #Beautiful - Version of: Christina Aguilera #Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) - Version of: Christina Aguilera #The Voice Within - Version of: Christina Aguilera #Reflection - Version of: Christina Aguilera #...Baby One More Time - Version of: Britney Spears #Sometimes - Version of: Britney Spears #(You Drive Me) Crazy - Version of: Britney Spears #Oops!... I Did It Again - Version of: Britney Spears #I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman - Version of: Britney Spears #From the Bottom of My Broken Heart - Version of: Britney Spears #Stronger - Version of: Britney Spears Boybands Back to Back: Blue and Westlife #U Make Me Wanna - Version of: Blue #Fly By II - Version of: Blue #All Rise - Version of: Blue #Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word - Version of: Blue feat, Elton John #One Love - Version of: Blue #Guilty - Version of: Blue #If You Come Back - Version of: Blue #Bop Bop Baby - Version of: Westlife #Mandy - Version of: Westlife #Miss You Nights - Version of: Westlife #What Makes A Man - Version of: Westlife #Tonight - Version of: Westlife #Hey Whatever - Version of: Westlife #Obvious - Version of: Westlife The Best Of Love Duets (Able Music) #Don't Cry Joni - Version of: Conway Twitty & Joni #You Are The Love Of My Life - Version of: George Benson & Roberta Flack #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? (Best Friends) - Version of: James Ingram & Patti Austin #Don't Know Much - Version of: Linda Ronstadt & Aaron Neville #You Don't Bring Me Flowers - Version of: Neil Diamond & Barbra Streisand #All I Ask Of You - Version of: Cliff Richard & Sarah Brightman #Separate Lives (White Nights) - Version of: Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin #Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You - Version of: Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson #I Finally Found Someone (The Mirror Has Two Faces) - Version of: Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand #A Whole New World (Aladdin) - Version of: Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle #Suddenly - Version of: Olivia Newton-John & Cliff Richard #One Sweet Day - Version of: Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men #Endless Love - Version of: Lionel Richie & Diana Ross #Almost Paradise - Version of: Mike Reno & Ann Wilson #Somewhere Out There (An American Tail) - Version of: Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram The Best of Love Duets 2 (Able Music) #I Will (Take You Forever) - Version of: Christopher Cross & Frances Ruffelle #Reservations for Two - Version of: Dionne Warwick & Kashif #Up Where We Belong (An Officer and a Gentleman) - Version of: Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes #Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) - Version of: Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson #I Do - Version of: Natalie Cole & Freddie Jackson #When I Fall in Love - Version of: Celine Dion & Clive Griffin #After All (Chances Are) - Version of: Peter Cetera & Cher #Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) - Version of: Carlos Ponce & Joy Enriquez #The Best of Me - Version of: Olivia Newton-John and David Foster #Come Into My Life - Version of: Laura Branigan & Joe Esposito #In Your Eyes - Version of: Dan Hill & Rique Franks #First Love Never Dies - Version of: Eugene Wilde and Joanna Gardner #I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You (The Mask of Zorro) - Version of: Marc Anthony and Tina Arena #Can We Try - Version of: Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard #Always - Version of: Atlantic Starr Two of a Kind in R&B: Boyz II Men and All-4-One #I'll Make Love to You - Version of: Boyz II Men #Water Runs Dry - Version of: Boyz II Men #End of the Road - Version of: Boyz II Men #4 Seasons of Loneliness - Version of: Boyz II Men #I Will Get There (The Prince of Egypt) - Version of: Boyz II Men #The Color of Love - Version of: Boyz II Men #On Bended Knee - Version of: Boyz II Men #I Miss You - Version of: Boyz II Men #Pass You By - Version of: Boyz II Men #I Swear - Version of: All-4-One #Something About You - Version of: All-4-One #I Turn to You (Space Jam) - Version of: All-4-One #So Much in Love - Version of: All-4-One #Someday (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) - Version of: All-4-One #I Can Love You Like That - Version of: All-4-One Man Is For Singing: Vol. 1 (Able Music) #Stay the Same - Version of: Joey McIntyre #One Last Cry - Version of: Brian McKnight #You Where There - Version of: Southern Sons #Last Flight Out - Version of: Plus One #No One Else Comes Close - Version of: Joe #Incomplete - Version of: Sisqo #Truly Madly Deeply - Version of: Savage Garden #I Believe I Can Fly - Version of: R. Kelly #All or Nothing - Version of: O-Town #Back at One - Version of: Brian McKnight #I Knew I Loved You - Version of: Savage Garden #Forever - Version of: Damage #Everytime I Close My Eyes - Version of: Babyface #Close to Heaven - Version of: Color Me Badd #The Animal Song - Version of: Savage Garden Man Is For Singing: Vol. 2 (Able Music) #She's The One - Version of: Robbie Williams #How Do You Heal a Broken Heart - Version of: Chris Walker #6, 8, 12 - Version of: Brian McKnight #Kiss from a Rose - Version of: Seal #Heaven Knows - Version of: Rick Price #Soledad - Version of: Westlife #For You - Version of: Kenny Lattimore #Sukiyaki - Version of: 4 P.M. #That Thing You Do - Version of: The Wonders #Nothing Can Stop Us Now - Version of: Rick Price #Will You Wait for Me? - Version of: Kavana #Anything - Version of: 3T #Still - Version of: Brian McKnight #Back for Good - Version of: Take That #Reason for Breathing - Version of: Babyface Two of a Kind: Michael Bolton and James Ingram (Able Music) #That's What Love Is All About - Version of: Michael Bolton #Missing You Now - Version of: Michael Bolton #Said I Loved You...But I Lied - Version of: Michael Bolton #Once in a Lifetime - Version of: Michael Bolton #How Am I Supposed to Live Without You - Version of: Michael Bolton #Go the Distance - Version of: Michael Bolton #To Love Somebody - Version of: Michael Bolton #Just Once - Version of: James Ingram #Whatever We Imagine - Version of: James Ingram #I Believe in Love - Version of: James Ingram feat. Sally Yeh #Where Did My Heart Go - Version of: James Ingram #There's No Easy Way - Version of: James Ingram #I Don't Have the Heart - Version of: James Ingram #One Hundred Ways - Version of: James Ingram Hits of the R&B #Hard to Say I'm Sorry - Version of: Az Yet #Journey to the Past (Anastasia) - Version of: Aaliyah #For You I Will (Space Jam) - Version of: Monica #I Believe in You - Version of: Joe feat. NSYNC #Only Love - Version of: The Braxtons #Always Been You - Version of: Imajin #Never Had A Dream Come True - Version of: S Club #Thank God I Found You - Version of: Mariah Carey feat. Joe and 98 Degrees #All Cried Out - Version of: Allure feat. 112 #All My Life - Version of: K-Ci & JoJo #Right Here Waiting - Version of: Monica and 112 #Angel of Mine - Version of: Eternal #I'm Your Angel - Version of: Celine Dion & R. Kelly #Can You Help Me - Version of: Usher #Red Light Special - Version of: TLC The Best of Rock Ballads Vol. 1 (Able Music) #Bed of Roces - Version of: Bon Jovi #When Love and Hate Collide - Version of: Def Leppard #Love of a Lifetime - Version of: FireHouse #Open Arms - Version of: Journey #Babe - Version of: Styx #I'll Be There for You - Version of: Bon Jovi #Don't Let It End - Version of: Styx #All for Love - Version of: Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting #Two Steps Behind - Version of: Def Leppard #I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Version of: Aerosmith #Someone - Version of: The Rembrandts #Always - Version of: Bon Jovi #I Live My Life for You - Version of: FireHouse #Carrie - Version of: Europe #Till Death to Us Part - Version of: White Lions The Best of Rock Ballads Vol. 2 (Able Music) #Can't Fight This Feeling - Version of: REO Speedwagon #Forever - Version of: Kenny Loggins #More Than Words Can Say - Version of: Alias #The Search is Over - Version of: Survivor #Never Say Goodbye - Version of: Bon Jovi #No Arms Can Ever Hold You - Version of: Chris Norman #Just Take My Heart - Version of: Mr. Big #Hold On to the Nights - Version of: Richard Marx #You're All I Need - Version of: White Lion #Ever Since the World Began - Version of: Survivor #More Than Words - Version of: Extreme #Some Hearts are Diamonds - Version of: Chris Norman #Love Will Keep Us Alive - Version of: Eagles #Thank You For Loving Me - Version of: Bon Jovi #Wild World - Version of: Mr. Big Ritmo Latino: Ricky Martin and Enrique Iglesias (Able Music) #Livin' la Vida Loca - Version of: Ricky Martin #Loaded - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #She's All I Ever Had - Version of: Ricky Martin #The Cup of Life - Version of: Ricky Martin #Shake Your Bon-Bon - Version of: Ricky Martin #She Bangs - Version of: Ricky Martin #Nobody Wants to Be Lonely - Version of: Ricky Martin feat. Christina Aguilera #Hero - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #Rhythm Divine - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #Escape - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #Don't Turn Off The Lights - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #Bailamos - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #Sad Eyes - Version of: Enrique Iglesias #Be with You - Version of: Enrique Iglesias Two of a Kind: 98 Degrees and A1 (Able Music) #Because of You - Version of: 98 Degrees #True to Your Heart - Version of: 98 Degrees feat. Stevie Wonder #I Do (Cherish You) - Version of: 98 Degrees #Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) - Version of: 98 Degrees #My Everything - Version of: 98 Degrees #Why (Are We Still Friends) - Version of: 98 Degrees #Invisible Man - Version of: 98 Degrees #Everytime - Version of: A1 #Heaven by Your Side - Version of: A1 #Same Old Brand New You - Version of: A1 #Like a Rose - Version of: A1 #Take on Me - Version of: A1 #Walking in the Rain - Version of: A1 #Caught in the Middle - Version of: A1 #One Last Song - Version of: A1 Sing-Along for Dance (Able Music) #I Luv U Baby - Version of: The Original #Sweet Soul Revue - Version of: Pizzicato Five #The Sign - Version of: Ace of Base #Raggamuffin Girl - Version of: Apache Indian #Coco Jambo - Version of: Mr. President #Trouble - Version of: Shampoo #Come and Get Your Love - Version of: Real McCoy #Crush on You - Version of: Aaron Carter #I'm In Love - Version of: Lisa Keith #Mambo No. 5 - Version of: Lou Bega #All That She Wants - Version of: Ace of Base #Happy - Version of: Alexia #Sha La La - Version of: Vengaboys #On N S'aimera Plus Jamais - Version of: Larusso #Believe - Version of: Cher Electrodance (Able Music) #Another Night - Version of: Real McCoy #5,6,7,8 - Version of: Steps #Don't Call Me Baby - Version of: Madison Avenue #Beautiful Life - Version of: Ace of Base #Do You Miss Me - Version of: Jocelyn Enriquez #Friends - Version of: Stella Getz #Love Sensation - Version of: 911 #Last Thing on My Mind - Version of: Steps #Moving On Up - Version of: M People #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Version of: Eiffel 65 #This Is How We Do It - Version of: Solid Base #Be My Lover - Version of: La Bouche #Lick It - Version of: Roula #Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! - Version of: Vengaboys #2 Times - Version of: Ann Lee